


Next Time On Grumpcade

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Brian like to play 'games'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time On Grumpcade

“Brian! What the fuck!” Arin yelled as the character he was controlling fell into a pit on the screen.

“Ha Haa! Noice!” Brian said with a laugh.

The two were in the grump room recording a few new episodes.

Arin was beyond frustrated.

Not because he kept dying in the same spot. Not because the air conditioner in the building was broken.

No, he was frustrated because Brian insisted on keeping his hand on his leg, and then dipping it inside his thigh, causing his body to jerk, resulting in his ,very much needed, precise control to falter, killing the game's character over and over again.

The fact that Arin was becoming hard, just added on to his annoyance.

He glared at the older man, noticing that he seemed to be unaffected by what he was doing. Because of the heat in the room, both had discarded their pants and shirts. Leaving them in their boxers and thin undershirts. While Arin was beginning to sport a noticeable bulge, Brian's lap revealed no such thing.

Over the past few weeks, Arin had noticed an increase in sexual teasing from Brian, and he had taken it in stride, sending it right back, to the amusement and sometimes annoyance of their shared friends. It had become their own little game of 'How far can I go?'.

That night during their current session, looked to be a game of 'gay chicken' and Brian was winning soundly. Arin was unable to retaliate, actually having to play the game.

Arin cursed again as his character died. Brian having brushed his hand against his now obvious erection.

While Arin enjoyed their little 'games', he occasionally wondered how far Brian would actually go. It was usually Arin who quit, before it got too real, but now he was curious to see.

He had developed a not so hidden crush on the musician and had been having frequent, very graphic fantasies involving him. Arin let out a hiss, as Brian brushed against his crotch again, opening his hand to fully cup it.

Arin managed to keep his cool and finally missed the death trap, Brian's actions had kept him from passing so many times before.

When Brian didn't immediately move his hand from it's place in Arin's lap, the grump leader glanced over in question. His own breathing coming out a little quicker, as he tried to keep up their conversation.

Brian was staring straight ahead, his eyes on the screen, a small smirk on his face. He continued commenting and joking about the game, acting as if he wasn't groping his boss while recording their show.

Arin didn't know where this was going, but decided to use Dan's 'fuck it' adjustment.

“Dude, what are you even talking about?” He said, keeping up the banter, as he began to slightly move his hips up into Brian's hand.

Arin smiled to himself, seeing Brian's eyes slowly widen. He increased the movement, the friction causing sparks of pleasure to shoot through him.

Brian then, instead of removing his hand, like Arin naively thought he would, curled his hand around the hardening length, letting his hand be slowly fucked through the fabric.

Arin tried to stop, but his hips began to move quicker. It felt so good, and the way Brian was seemingly ignoring what was going on, spurred on the exhibitionist side of him.

He reached up and pushed his mic away, not wanting the small noises he was making, to get picked up on the recording. Brian looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Arin gasped at the dark hunger he could see. Brian leaned into his mic.

“Hey Arin. How about we finish this, next time on Grumpcade.” He said, giving Arin's dick a squeeze. Arin pulled his mic back.

“Y-Yeah. I'll beat this lev-level.” Arin gasped out.

“Later everybody.” Brian said, taking his hand off Arin. He then got up and turned off the recording and capture software.

Arin dropped the controller and flopped back into the couch cushions. He was panting lightly, as he watched Brian come to stand in front of him.

Brian leaned forward, resting his hands on Arin's spread thighs and looked down at the large tent in his boxers. A wet spot of pre-cum bleeding through the fabric, making the older grump lick his lips in want.

“Seems like someone got a bit excited.” He quipped.

“Fuck you, dude.” Arin choked out.

Brian leaned forward, until his face was inches from Arin's

“I'd love to.” He whispered, before pressing their lips together.

Arin groaned into the kiss, his hands sliding up Brian's arms and coming to grip his shirt at the shoulders, pulling him closer.

Brian climbed onto the couch, straddling the larger man. He circled his arms around Arin's neck tilting his head.

Arin opened his mouth in a gasp, as Brian ground their cloth erections together. Taking advantage, Brian slipped his tongue inside. He explored every inch of the animator's mouth, his tongue running along his teeth, massaging the roof of his mouth, and tangling with Arin's own tongue in a sensual dance.

Desperate whimpers leaked out of Arin's throat as Brian completely dominated his mouth, while simultaneously grinding their hard dicks together.

Brian pulled back and rested his forehead against Arin's Both men panted heavily, the hot breath between them mingling together.

Brian then moved down and began licking along Arin's neck, his tongue sliding languidly against the sweat slick skin.

“You want this Hanson?” He asked, as he began nipping and sucking along his collar bone.

“Want me to lie you down and fuck you into this couch?”

Arin let out a moan, and nodded his head. Yeah. Fuck yeah, he wanted that.

Brian pulled back, meeting the younger man's lust filled gaze.

“Let me hear you say it.” Brian ordered, his voice dropping several octaves lower.

Arin swallowed. Fuck that was hot.

“I-I want you to fuck me Brian.”

Brian leaned in kissing his lips.

“And I will.” He mumbled in between kisses.

The older man then pulled back and climbed off Arin's lap, eliciting a frustrated moan from him.

Brian pulled his discarded pants on.

“I will, next time on Grumpcade.” He said as he left the room, leaving Arin hot and needy on the couch.

Arin groaned loudly.

Brian was such a fucking dick.


End file.
